Surprise
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: I can't tell you it is a surprise!
1. Default Chapter

Story: Surprise  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Kayleigh)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I own the non-familiar characters. Other than that, J.K. Rowling owns what you see.

Chapter 1  
Family

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was walking the well-known and worn path to the swing in the park. The park was his safe place away from everything and everyone in his life. When he got to the park, a young woman with long brown wavy hair had taken the swing. There was a red headed man leaning on the pole next to her. They were his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What took you so long to her here, Mate?" asked Ron.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Harry asked.

"You're always here," said Hermione.

"Good p... Hold on! What are you here for?" Harry asked, confused.

"Dumbledore told us to come and get you. You're going back to Hogwarts. All of us are going to go back to Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"He is going to take us to your home. The one that didn't get blown up," said Hermione after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Harry, you're going to live with your parents!" said Ron excitedly.

"But... Ron, my parent's are..." started Harry.

"Dead," said Ron. "I know."

"Not any more, Harry! I've found a way to bring them back," said Hermione.

Harry went and hugged her. "Thanks, babe," he whispered.

"Turn around, honey," she whispered back.

Harry turned around and found before him his parents and a little girl.

"Mum! Dad!" said Harry. He run and gave a hug for the first time to his mother and father that he could remember.

"Mummy, who's that?" asked eleven-year-old Amy Potter.

"Amy, this is your big brother, Harry. Harry, this is your little sister, Amy," said James, their father.

Harry just looked at Amy and fell in love (the brother/sister love) and just ran to Harry and hugged him.

"I missed you! I love you big brother!" said Amy.

"I miss you, too. Amy, call me Harry, okay?" asked Harry.

"Ta. Where's Ben and Andi?" asked Amy.

"Huh?"

"Our little brother and sister," said Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, Amy! Guess what? I'm going to Hogwarts with my big sister!" said Ben, Hermione's little brother.

"I get to go to with my big brother!" said the red head, which Harry assumed, was Ron's little sister.

"Me too! Harry Potter is MY big brother!" said Amy, smiling proudly.

"No way!" said Andi.

"That's so cool!" said Ben.

"Yep! I get to go to Hogwarts with him!" said Amy.

((Sorry. Not a very long, but, I must have some reviews or flamers. Please tell me if you like it or don't like it! Kayleigh))


	2. Family Home

Story: Surprise

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Kayleigh)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Family Home

"Okay, but there are a few rules," said Hermione.

"What?" asked the three younger kids at the same time.

"Don't go into the Forest without permission," started Hermione.

"Man! No fair!" complained Ben.

"Don't ask why Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, is nearly headless," Harry said with a weird look on his face. "Hermione can tell you about how she did in our first year.

"Why? Oh! Never mind! Mummy told me about that," said Amy.

"Don't EVER go to a Death Day Party," said Ron with a grossed out look on his face.

"Anything else?" asked Amy.

"Not that we can think of," Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Okay!" Andi said, sleepily.

Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes. Harry went and picked her up. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ben went and sat down on Hermione's lap since she had sat on the ground. he leaned his back on her chest and then closed his eyes. Andi walked over to Ron. She climbed up on his back and sat there.

"I'm hungry! Can we go home now and EAT?" Andi asked. Every burst out laughing.

"Sure, but first, I want to make a surprise visit to my dear, dear sister's house," said Lily.

(The Dursley's House)

The Dursley's sat looking at their empty plates. They did know where Harry was. All of them looked to where the living room was when they heard a door open, then after a while, shut.

"Boy, is that you? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING DINNER!" yelled Vernon.

Lily walked into the kitchen. Vernon and Petunia looked up to scold Harry, but instead, they turned ghost white (whiter than Nearly Headless Nick!) when they saw a fuming red hair emerald eyed woman standing before them, not Harry.

"LiLiLily! You... You are... You are DEAD!" Petunia stuttered.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THIS! I SWEAR, PETUNIA AND YOU OVERLOAD OF A MAN, I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, THIS TIME!" screamed Lily.

"Uh... Lily, dear, why don't you calm yourself?" James asked, a tad bit scared himself. It was his way of trying to calm down his angry wife.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE BREAKING AND ENTERING!" Vernon yelled in retaliation.

"Harry, go and get your things. You're not coming back, so remember to back everything that you own," James said.

"WAIT! WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Lily pointed her wand at Dudley.

While James was speaking to Harry, Dudley tried to get out the door to escape into the save haven of his room. Slowly, he turned around to face the wrath of Lily.

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" Lily glared at him.

"Mummy, can we go? I'm hungry," Amy begged from the front doorway to the kitchen.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Lily said, her wand still pointed to the big lump of a boy.

Harry and James came back down he stairs. James was levitating Harry's trunk while Harry was carrying Hedwig in her cage.

"Come on, family, let's get out of here," James said as he pulled from his pocket a dirty sock.

Everyone (that was magical) knew what to do. They placed a hand on the sock and instantly, in front of the Dursley's very eyes, all disappeared (which caused them all to faint).

(At the home)

They all found themselves in a heap on the floor of a huge house.

"Welcome home, children," said Lily and James as they stood up off the ground.

Lily showed the elder children where their rooms would be. Harry's room was a huge red and gold room with a four poster bed. The bed itself had a huge bedspread with ten red or gold pillows on it. In the bathroom, instead of a normal sized washtub, there was a Jacuzzi. Hermione's was a little bit different. It was periwinkle blue and had a canopy bed. Ron's room was the same as Harry's. For the younger's (though they already had their rooms) Ben's was just the older boys' and Amy and Andi's was just like Hermione's, though they were pink (Amy) and purple (Andi).

Harry laid down on his bed after the tour of the bedrooms. A little after he had been staring up at the ceiling, Amy came in and laid down next to him.

"Hey, Harry," Amy said.

"Hey."

"This is so new, having you, Ron, and Hermione here living with us. There's so many people in the house! I'm sort of scared."

Harry nodded. "Alloha oi. Alloha oi. A koona a kenando. Alloha oi. Alloha oi. A koona a kenando. Alloha oi," he sang.

"Where did you learn that?" Amy asked.

"I taught it to him a while ago," answered Hermione as she came into the room. "If I remember right, it goes... Alloha oi. Alloha oi. A koona a kenando."

"What does it mean?" Amy asked.

"It's an ancient spell to calm someone down. I learned it from a book. It means, "Calm down. Calm down. No more stress. Calm down."

"I like it. Will you sing it again?" Amy asked Hermione very sweetly.

"Alloha oi. Alloha oi. A koona a kenando. Alloha oi. Alloha oi. A koona a kenando. Alloha oi," sang Hermione.

"That really helped! I feel like swimming, now! Come on! Let's go!" Amy tugged on Harry's arm and then grabbed a hold of Hermione's sleeve.

"We have a pool?" asked Harry.

End of Chapter 2. Please review!


	3. Scared

Story: Surprise  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Kayleigh)  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

Chapter 3 Scared

The summer went by fast. It was already September 1st. As the kids were boarding the train, their parents waved good-bye.

"Harry, I'm scared," said Amy.

"Why, Amy?" asked Harry as Amy climbed on his back for a piggyback ride to the compartment the trio always sat in.

"Well, when you were still getting your things wheeled up, some boy with blonde hair pushed me into the wall. He had a big brother your age, I think," she said.

"Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.

"You know him?" asked Amy.

"Yes, sadly, but he and his brother will pay. Nobody messes with my baby sister," Harry said, smiling.

"Thanks, Harry," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look, Amy's got herself a boooooooooooyfriend," said Deven, Malfoy's little brother. He saw Amy as she kissed Harry's cheek since he was standing in the hallway.

"Leave her alone!" said Andi.

"Yeah!" said Ben.

"Whatever. Besides, he's Harry Potter, my big brother. He's the one who beat your no good father!" Amy boasted.

"My big sister is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year!" Ben said.

"My big brother is Ron Weasley. He can beat any one in Wizard's Chess," said Andi.

"Well, his big brother," came a voice from around the door, "is me," said Draco Malfoy.

"Well well well... If it isn't the ferret," said Hermione.

"YOU are the bouncing ferret?" laughed Amy. "Harry told me all about you!"

"Yeah. So, you have a problem with my little sister and her friend? Well, do you?" asked Harry coldly.

"No," the smirked.

"Great! Now get out of our compartment!" Harry said.

The Malfoy boys left and the old trio and the new one walked towards their compartment. Before they got there, they ran into Luna and her little brother, Nick. After a quick chat, they were off yet again. When they got there, the candy trolley was on its way down the train.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the trolley lady.

"Chocolate Frogs," said Ron.

"I'll take Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Andi said, her eyes wide.

"Cauldron Cakes for me, Ma'am," said Hermione.

"Pumpkin Patties," said Ben.

"Carney Creams," Amy smiled.

"Then I'll take Ton-Tongue Toffees," said Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"What?" he asked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked again.

"Fred and George's candy," said Ron.

"I like the candy, mate," said Harry.

"Spoken like a true Potter," said James as he stepped into the compartment.

"Daddy!" said Amy excitedly.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"That's Professor Potter to you," said James.

"No way! You're the new DADA teacher? That's great!" said Harry.

"No. I'm the new DADA teacher," Lily stepped in, carrying a bag with her.

"Mummy!" Amy said, smiling.

"Mum? You're the new DADA professor? Wow," Harry said.

"So, Mr. Potter, what are you going to be teaching us?" asked Hermione.

"Before I answer that, Hermione, my father was Mr. Potter. I'm Professor Prongs. Now, on to the question... I'm the new...(should I leave you hanging? No way!) Potions teacher," said James.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ron started doing a little jig in his seat.

"Alright!" Hermione said happily.

"Too cool!" said Harry.

"Why are you so happy?" Lily asked, confused.

"No more Snape!" they said.

"Snape... As in Severus Snape... Was the Potions professor?" James cried in horror.

"Was Albus drunk when he hired him?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

Longer, isn't it? Anyways, flame me or review me, please!


End file.
